My Wendy
by WolfGurl101
Summary: Peter returns for Wendy. But someone is out to get him. Is it Hook, or someone new? Will this blossoming love bloom or will it wither away? Read to find out. Based on 2003 movie I think that it is the best one yet.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: WolfGurl101 does not own Peter Pan either the movie or the book if I did then Peter would have ended up with Wendy. Enough said.**_

Prologue

Peter's POV:

' _Was I wrong in letting Wendy go?' _Many times I've asked myself this question, and many times I never get an answer. _'I think I shall leave Neverland for a year or two maybe that'll clear my head. I never wanted her to go, but it was what she wanted, all I ever wanted was for her to be happy. And to stay with me of course. But she wanted to leave so I let her. Maybe I shall visit her once in a while to make sure she's OK.' _As I go to leave the house I call for Tinkerbell and she asks why I called her.

" Well I'm leaving Neverland for awhile and I wanted to know if you'd come with me."

"I'm coming with you in case you see _**her**_"

To someone other than me her voice would've sounded like bells but I could understand every word she said. I also knew she did not like Wendy much. But I don't care right now the only person I want to see is Wendy, but she's in London growing up.

'_I wonder what would she would think if I grew up. Maybe if we were older I could get her to stay with me again.'_

* * *

Wendy's POV:

'_I miss Peter already.'_ I thought. I hope he visits soon I wanted to tell him something but I can't remember hopefully I'll remember when I see him next or not if it involves feelings because that is part of the reason I left. Next year I should have my own room I'll be thirteen, the same age as Peter. I know I'll miss him terribly, but I chose to come back and now I have to live with the decision.

When I am sixteen I will begin my lessons with Aunt Millicent. Slightly will be there as Aunt Millicent adopted him so I'll still have someone to remember Peter by.

* * *

Normal POV:

Peter did come to see Wendy like he said he would but after she moved into her own room he still returned every night thinking he had missed her. But since he never saw her he almost gave up because he kept telling himself that she did not forget, she did not leave him alone and unloved. Soon he stopped coming and said, " I'll come back in a year or two that way she'll be there when I come to see her."

When he returned to Neverland there was however trouble. There were new lost boys and a new captain of the Jolly Roger. Peter began to rethink bringing Wendy, because the Captain Black Stache would always scream at to the whole of Neverland that he would get Peter where he would least expect it and where it would hurt most.(A/N: meant not dirty.) _' Perhaps I shall keep an eye on Wendy now but when Black Stache is on the mainland trying to find me that way I can make it to London and back with no casualties and Wendy will be safe.'_ he thought. But what he did not know was Black Stache had allies in England.

* * *

Well that is the prologue, what do you think. This is my first fanfic so please be nice.


	2. Four Years Later

_**Disclaimer: Again if I owned it the ending would've been different.**_

Chapter 1: Four Years Later and Running away

As Peter flew through London he thought to himself about what Wendy looked like now. _'Surely she must have gotten prettier since I saw her last. Who am I kidding she's definitely not pretty she's beautiful, lovely, gorgeous enchanting. Pretty is a word to describe her but it is plain where as she is not. She is also wonderful, amazing, kind, caring. I wonder if she's still in the nursery. Well one can only hope, just as long as she's there and Black Stache does not have her.'_ The closer he got Wendy's house the more he wondered if she remembered him. He briefly thought back to what Hook said on the Jolly Roger, _'She's forgotten all about you.'_ At the time it scared him a little because he didn't realize that he loved her and needed her in his life for it to make sense. But now that he realized it completely terrified him that he would end up like Hook, old, and alone.

By now he was nearing Wendy's house. He needed to get to the nursery window and find Wendy and possibly take her back to Neverland if she wanted. _'Because then I'd be able to see her a lot and keep her safe. Like Black Stache said he'd get me where it hurts. If I lost Wendy… I'd be lost, alone and most of all unloved. But I can't think like that, she has to be I can't lose her I just can't she's my world, my happy thought, my everything.'_ Peter then noticed he lost altitude and shook his head to remove his unhappy thoughts and thought about Wendy her smile, her laughter, her 'thimble' which he heard Michael called it a 'hidden kiss'. He also realized that when Wendy wanted to give him a 'thimble' she really wanted to kiss him, he blushed at the thought and chuckled at how naïve he was back then. He now was at the nursery window and was glad that it was left open. As he surveyed the room he noticed the lost boys and John and Michael in their beds asleep. But the one person he did not see was Wendy or her belongings. _'Please don't let me be too late. Please don't let Black Stache have her. I know he was writing a letter to someone, they must be here in London, all the more reason to get her out of here.'_

He was broken out of his reverie by one of the beds owners stirring. They sat up rubbed the sleep form their eyes and asked, "Peter what are you doing here?" John asked then it hit him:

"You're here for Wendy aren't you?"

"Yes I am where is she?"

"Oh don't worry she's in her room. She got her own room a month or two after we got back. She didn't like it but you hadn't come back for a visit yet, so she did not fight them as hard. If she knew you were going to be back believe me she would have fought them tooth and nail to stay in here."

" No worries I believe you. Would you go and get her please or take me to her. I want to take her back with me if she'd like."

"Alright I'll take you to her room you can help her finish packing."

"Wait finish? Did she know I was coming?"

"You might say that. She actually had a dream of you in trouble the past few nights, so she started packing her things to wait for you to come for her in case you needed help."

"If I needed help I would've sent Tink, but she thought ahead and gave us less work to do."

"It wasn't that she was being thoughtful, she was really worried about you. She's getting less sleep because of these dreams. It's almost like they're real or she's actually seeing it happen."

"Well hopefully I can fix that."

They were now in front of Wendy's door so John knocked and when there was a quiet 'enter' Peter opened the door and walked in. Once he closed the door Wendy asked, "What did you want?"

Peter was silent for a moment thinking of how to tell her it was him. He soon settled on, "One girl's worth more than twenty boys."

Wendy shot up out of bed and cried, "PETER, oh Peter you have come back and you're alright. I was afraid something had happened to you."

"Well as you can see I'm alright here and in one piece." _'As are you'_ he thought.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Almost, but first let's talk for a bit ."

"Alright."

They talked about nothing in particular. Wendy told him about her lessons and that when she turned sixteen she would move in with Aunt Millicent to finish her lessons and stay there until the end of her first season. Peter told her about the new lost boys and how completely different form the old lost boys they were. He told her of his battles with the pirates, leaving out the part about Black Stache and his twin brother.(who had yet to show himself.) He did mention that there was a new Capitan of the Jolly Roger, but moved on before they could dwell on for too long. Wendy soon started to pack the last of her belongings.

"Peter, there's something that's been bothering me since you've showed up. How is it that you've grown up, isn't it why you went to Neverland so you would not become a man?"

"Yes that is originally why I went to Neverland, but after you left I thought about you and what you said in the house before you left and that I was just a boy. You also said Hook was a man of feeling, so I figured if I became a man of feeling then maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to have you in my life or be more of a man that you deserved to be seen with. Wendy if you would really rather stay here than I shall to."

Wendy gasped at what Peter had said. No one had ever said that to her. He was willing to give everything up just to be with her. She walked over to Peter and wrapped him up in a hug, and whispered, "I would rather be with you in Neverland. That is the only place that feels like and is home to me. Now could you please go and fetch John there's something I want him to show you."

"Alright."

Peter left her room while he was waking John up Wendy finished packing her clothes in a bag. Her jewelry she placed in a coin bag, the only thing she did not pack was the kiss Peter gave her when they were younger. She then wrote a note to her parents saying that she was sorry for leaving at night but there was no other choice for her. When Peter returned she asked John if he knew how to lace her corsets. He said he did know, and she asked him to tell Peter then to show him on the mannequin in the corner. Once that was done Peter then grabbed Wendy's bag and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed Wendy in his arms, and floated over to the window, Wendy turned and looked at John and said, "Tell mother and father when you think they can handle it."

They were flying through space on their way to Neverland when Peter began to guiltily wonder if she was spoken for when she left. _'Well John never mentioned any names and she never said anything about having to tell some one she was leaving or not interested. I'd better ask to make sure though.'_

"Wendy"

"Yes Peter"

"It's probably too late to ask but are you spoken for, have a beau, fiancé or anything. "

"Well I'd like to say yes but I'd be lying so, no I do not, I am single, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason.", he replied calmly but inside he was crowing yelling and shouting for joy he has a chance to fix the damage he did four years ago. _'I just hope there's a small chance she got over it a little because I was just a boy and did not know what was happening.'_

As they neared the portal Peter paused long enough to readjust Wendy, she was in his arms bridal style but he positioned her to where she now laid under him with his arms resting at her waist. She placed her hands on top of his, he smiled at the touch and tightened his hold on her slightly. Wendy loved the feel of Peter's arms around her and could not get enough of him, she really missed him those four years they were separated. Once they passed through the portal you could immediately notice a change in the weather, what was once ice now started to melt and the snow gave way to green grass and frozen flowers melted and blossomed into new flowers. Peter flew them to the clearing where Wendy's little cottage, when she began to object, he placed his finger on her lips, and told her to trust him. Once they were in the house Peter went to the bed, and lifted it up. It was a trap door!

"Be careful going down the stairs, you could fall.", he said. He spoke from experience, because it was hard the first few months because he had to change locations so if any new pirates came they would not be able to find the hideout. He did stay at the old one while just long enough to fix his new one up. They used the old one for emergencies.

They made this hideout big enough for Peter and Wendy since they would be tall. When they reached the bottom Peter turned on the lights and hollered, "FALL IN !" There was a heard of footsteps and Peter said, "Boys this is Wendy, she shall be your new mother, listen to what she says she shall also tell you stories." Wendy decided it was time for input just so Peter did not get carried away, "You shall also have to take medicine. It is the most beastly disgusting stuff, " she pauses to take a sniff the water knowing their imagination would give the desired affect, "The sticky, sweet kind. " she then smiled as the boys swarmed Peter almost begging him to make change her mind, but all he did was smile and watched her as she put them in order, "Littlest first."

So the boys toke their medicine like good little boys and after they toke their medicine they introduced themselves: Adam, Kane, Grover, Drew, Nathan, a.k.a Nate (another set of twins, drew was the oldest out of these boys) David, Miles. In this hideout the boys had their own room. Peter noticed it was close to dinnertime for the boys so he said he would be back he was going to go hunting to get meat for food. While he hunted Wendy started to familiarize herself with her new home. She noticed the boys were following her she turned and looked at them with a slightly stern look and said, "Is there anything you need or want because it a little rude to stare at people."

She understood that she was new and they were curious but it was a little unnerving for her to be watched like that. Soon Peter came back and said, "Mother, you and I are having dinner later, I could only find enough meat for the boys I'll hunt for meat for us while you put the boys to bed. Is that alright?", Wendy was at first a little startled when Peter addressed her as mother. For awhile she would have to get used to him calling her mother but she had to answer his question. "Yes, Father that will be fine, it will give me a chance to get to know the boys a little bit. Oh David, Miles I want you to help me make dinner."

"Yes Mother", David said.

"Yes Mother", Miles said.

"Hmmm, Oh I know Grover, you drew and Nathan set the table."

"O.K" they all chided happy to help their mother.

Feeling a little left out little Adam, and Kane went up to Wendy and said, "Mother what can we do to help?" Wendy noticed that they needed something to do to help out she said, "Adam you can fold napkins and set them near the plates, while Kane you get the silverware and set them on the folded napkins Adam lays out can you boys do that for me?"

"Yes, mother we can do that" they said happy to do the smallest task just to feel important. Peter looked on with a smile on his face. He had missed her terribly and this site made him happy. Granted they were not his children but he loved them just the same and Wendy was just as good of a mother to the old lost boys that he knew she would be good for these lost boys as well. _'Now I need to find someone to watch the boys while Wendy and I are out. I'm not gonna tell her that I lover yet but I will tell her I have feeling for her and how much she means to me.'_

With that he flew off to the Piccaninny tribe to see if Tiger Lily could come to watch the boys for a couple of hours. She agreed and Peter went to the old hideout to prepare his and Wendy's dinner. One of the many perks about having two hideouts is one he could use as a romantic getaway or emergency bunker. _'Well for now it's my secret stash.'_ he thought. I gotta look my best the food should be delicious and the night perfect. If Peter knew what the night would bring he would've chosen the old hideout instead of where he originally picked.

Meanwhile:

A mysterious figure loomed in the shadows, being careful not to be seen, or heard, he watched Peter and Wendy when they arrived and when Peter went hunting and to see the Piccianinnies. He knew what he was going to do, but he would act when the time was right. Whether it was tonight or next week, he would only act when the time was right.

Wendy loved watching the boys eat dinner. As they ate dinner she unpacked her things Peter told her they would share his room. She was about to object when she realized they probably had no room set up for her. They at least had a bathroom which after dinner she asked Peter to do the dishes while the boys got ready for bed. When the boys were ready for bed she told them a story in the living room while she told the story and put them to bed Peter went to get Tiger Lily. Wendy meanwhile started to get ready for dinner. She wanted to look nice but not too nice but not too plain either. She was also a bit nervous because it would be just her and Peter no one else.

Peter and Tiger Lily came back, and he requested that she wear a blindfold so that her surprise. She agreed just to please him, she loved his smile and she knows he worked hard on it and she did not want to disappoint him. He was extremely nervous because he was trying to be romantic and sweet. He was also trying to make up for their last night together he was not going to tell her that it would dampen her spirit and make her think he did not care as much as he did.

"Well we're here." he said as he took off the blindfold. What she saw took her breathe away. They were at the fairy tree they danced at four years ago. There was a blanket laid out, a small table that was set, and a vase of flowers, and candles here and there.

"Oh Peter it's beautiful I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." He whispered.

The night was beautiful the food was delicious which was a relief to Peter. They laid on the blanket just looking at the stars Peter whispering things in Wendy's ear. Planting a kiss on her cheek in, her hair, but never on her lips. He was saving that for when he said 'I love you' to her. He planed to romance her similarly almost every night to see if he could at least get her to blush or be a little romantic to him so he could see if he was doing anything right. He did not want to mess up again, or come on too strong, defiantly not push or scare her away, because that would possibly make her leave again. _'I can't lose her again the last time I barely managed to pull myself together. I don't know if I can handle her leaving again.'_

He then got an idea one thing that might help her get closer to him.

"Wendy, do you want to take a walk with me?" He hoped she would say yes because he was really giving this his all. To his surprise she said, "Yes."

He was elated this means phase one done. Moving on two phase two, if only they knew what was to come.


End file.
